OS Juste Une Dernière Fois
by Hawkeen
Summary: Il pensait que ça n'arrivait qu'aux autres...


**Juste une dernière fois**

_Il vivait dans la fiction, la réalité allait se rappeler violement à lui._

Il n'avait même pas prit le temps de fermer la portière de sa voiture. Il se sentait épié par les badauds agglutiner derrière le cordon de police de l'autre côté de la rue. Eux ils étaient là pour se divertir, casser leur petite routine. Rentrer chez eux et avoir un truc à raconter… Lui, pour le moment, il s'enfonçait sans le savoir, sans s'en rendre compte, un peu plus dans ce qui allait devenir son cauchemar.

_Les autres savaient, lui, il n'allait pas tarder à le savoir. _

Il passa le cordon de police qu'un homme en uniforme s'était empressé de soulever pour le laisser passer.

Il l'ignorait encore, mais le chagrin qu'il allait bientôt éprouver allait se transformer en haine. Et l'espoir qu'il chérissait en son fort intérieur allait bientôt se transformer en cauchemar. Un long et interminable cauchemar dans lequel il pensera certainement ne jamais en sortir.

_Il pensera certainement qu'il est mort ce jour là. _

Tout s'est arrêté quand il est rentré chez lui dans son bel appartement New-Yorkais. Heureux d'avoir terminé une enquête avec elle. En vérité insouciant du danger qui rôde.  
Il était sur le point d'aller se coucher quand son Iphone s'est mit à danser sur sa table de nuit. Il a décroché en plaisantant, se plaignant même d'être dérangé alors qu'il allait dormir. Et en une fraction de seconde sa vie venait de s'écrouler tel un château de cartes…

_Il se maudira bientôt pour ne pas avoir été là._

Mais il ne pouvait pas savoir, personne le pouvait. Ce genre de chose ne se sait pas à l'avance. Et généralement elle arrive quand vous vous sentez chanceux, ou même heureux. La mort a le don de vous extirper de vos rêves d'une manière brutale. Peu importe ce que vous faisiez avant d'apprendre la nouvelle, vous allez à la fois chérir cet instant et le maudire. Le maudire car vous avez osé plaisanter et surtout le chérir, car vous pensez que le bonheur passé n'aura qu'un gout amer à présent…

_Et ce n'est que le début de son calvaire…_

Tout le monde réagi différemment à la mort et c'est normal, après tout, nous sommes tous différents. Mais sur le moment, on est tous les mêmes.

La peur au ventre il s'avançait dans cette rue le pas pressant, ne regardant même pas les personnes qu'il croisait. Il devait savoir, il devait être fixé. Plus il approchait de cet endroit, plus il sentait son cœur s'emballer, et ce nœud à l'estomac qui commençait à l'étouffer.

Ryan et Esposito avaient bien tenté de l'en dissuader, mais il voulait être fixé. Il avait besoin de savoir, même si ce souvenir n'est pas celui qu'il aurait aimé gardé d'elle.

Dans ces moments là, vous pensez que le temps s'est arrêté. D'ailleurs pour vous il s'est bel et bien arrêté.

Il repense à ce coup fil. Le genre de coup de fil qui vous extirpe de vos pensées et détruit à jamais ce que votre vie a été depuis. Plus rien ne peut changer ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette rue. Il va devoir apprendre à vivre avec s'il en a la force. S'il ne laisse pas le souvenir de ce passé à jamais perdu le hanter. S'il ne fait pas attention, cela finira par le tuer…

Il venait de bousculer quelqu'un, il n'y prêta pas attention. Là-bas, il voyait Lanie accroupie près du corps de la victime. La légiste n'était pas comme d'habitude.

_Comment le pourrait-elle ? Elle connaissait la victime…_

Impossible de détacher son regard de ce corps sans vie en pensant à l'écrivain. Ce qu'il allait traverser. Ce qu'allait être à présent son quotidien. Il suffit d'un évènement marquant dans votre vie pour détruire celui que vous avez été et modifier à jamais votre façon de voir.

Il venait de s'arrêter devant Lanie. Elle leva les yeux, rongée par la peine elle put quand même lui dire : _« Castle. En tant qu'amie, je te le demande, ne regarde pas. Tu ne veux pas te souvenir d'elle comme ça »_ Mais il n'arrivait pas à détourner son regard du drap blanc parsemé de sang.  
Ses jambes l'abandonnèrent, l'obligeant à s'agenouiller devant le corps. Les larmes commençaient à prendre possession de ses yeux. Il avala péniblement sa salive. Il hésitait encore à soulever le drap, il espérait peut-être se réveiller en sursaut ? Soulagé d'être extirpé par son réveil qui sonne ? Il n'en était rien.

De sa main droite il saisit un morceau de cette couverture mortuaire.

Il était à présent fixé. Il laissa la tristesse le submerger… Rien de plus normal.

Il la prit dans ses bras, l'implorant de revenir auprès de lui, demandant sans cesse : _Pourquoi ?_.

Question plutôt étrange à laquelle personne n'a de réponse. Certains diront, c'est comme ça, et puis c'est tout. D'autres penseront au destin… Il lui faudra faire avec à présent.

Esposito posa une main compatissante sur son épaule, non sans cacher qu'il était aussi envahit par la tristesse. Ryan détourna son regard de la scène. Il ne pouvait plus regarder, il n'avait plus la force d'assister à ce spectacle.

L'écrivain serrait un peu plus fort ce corps sans vie, il s'y accrochait de toutes ses forces. Il refusait de la laisser seule. Il l'enlaça encore un peu plus fort. Jusqu'à poser sa tête sur la sienne.

Elle était couverte de sang.  
Il l'a voulait auprès de lui.

Esposito serra un peu plus fort l'épaule de son ami. Comme pour lui donner du courage.

Lanie s'était redressée laissant ses bras, le long de son corps, porter timidement son bloc note et son crayon. Elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas pratiquer d'autopsie cette fois-ci. Elle n'en aurait pas la force… Elle aussi, ne trouvait plus la force d'être spectatrice de cette scène : celle d'un père qui tenait le corps meurtri et sans vie de sa fille dans ses bras. La suppliant, en vain, de revenir.

Deux personnes attendaient un peu plus loin pour emporter le corps. Ils s'approchaient…

Ils tentèrent de convaincre l'écrivain de les laisser faire, mais il refusait… Il voulait rester auprès d'elle…

C'est alors que Beckett arriva, la seule vraiment capable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment. Elle prit le relais d'Esposito. S'agenouilla à côté de l'écrivain tout en gardant sa main sur son épaule. Elle lui murmura de les laisser emporter le corps de sa fille.  
Il finit par lâcher son étreinte, il la posa délicatement sur le sol. Puis il se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir alors qu'il regardait ces hommes mettre sa fille dans un sac en plastique noir. Beckett s'installa à côté de lui.

Abattu par le chagrin il n'avait même pas la force de se lever.  
Il mit sa tête entre ses mains et il laissa le chagrin l'envahir…

Il finit par se tourner vers Beckett : « Kate, pourquoi ? ».

Elle n'avait pas la réponse, elle se contenta de passer son bras dans son dos pour le rapprocher vers elle. Il posa sa tête sur son épaule.


End file.
